Macilace Academy
by sekushiineko-chan
Summary: Amu and Tynori have been best friends since birth, they never left eachothers side. Even with there charas with them and their outside charaters. It would never prepare them for high school with there charas and a cosplay perverted play boy. First FF!
1. The First Encounter

Seku: Hiya! I'm Bri … but you can call me Seku, and I like cookies and speaking minimal Japanese!

Amu: Oi, can we get on with the story?

Seku: NO! I talking about my.. my.. MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! *cries*

Tynori: See what you did? She's crying!

Ikuto: Oi, is she okay?

Kukai: Is she gunna die? She can't die can she? Then we'll die. OH MY GOSH! Bring her back to life!

Seku: No, no Kukai I'm fine! But only if you give me a cookie.

Tynori: HERE'S SOME COOKIES *brings out a plate full of cookies*

Seku: YUMM! Eko, Tenna! Do the disclaimer!

Eko & Tenna: Seku does not own shugo chara, but if she did there would be so much more Amuto moments! But she does own us and Tynori!

[x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][]

Amu was sleeping in her room of the day she'd see Tadase, so he could sweep her off her feet and ride into the sunset, with her in his arms. "Tadase…" she giggled in her dreamy state "stop that tickles!" she drooled a bit.

_STOMP, STOMP _she shifted a little bit in her sleep, but didn't mind it much. _STOMP! STOMP! _The stomps got louder, the pinkette just ignored it. _SLAM! _The slam of her door not only made her yelp but made several things fall off of her selves and dresser.

"Hinamori Amu!," yelled her best friend Tynori " get your _lazy_ ass outta bed!".

Amu shuffled a bit in her bed, "Here we go again…" Tynori murmured under her breath, and tackled her a full speed, "AHHHH!" the pink haired girl yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" screamed Amu at her, now what she thought, brain damaged chum. "I WAS THINKING, THAT IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR ASS WHERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Tynori yelled.

"SHIT!" the pinkette cussed, now noticing that her snow white haired friend was wearing their school uniform with, of course her famous _Tynori flare_ of hers "Get out so I can change!".

"Yeah, yeah…" Tynori retorted.

She kicked her best friend out if her room as she changed into her uniform.

[x][][ Girls Winter Uniform Description ][][x]

The uniform is a pleaded ice blue shirt, mid- thigh or calf high, plaid with black, dark blue, and white strips with dark blue being the thinnest line. The dress blouse could be either black or dark blue, over that would be a white, gray or black thin sweater. With either a ice blue or black tie. For socks they could wear mid-thigh high [ ends right under the skirt ], knee-high or calf-high, the colors could be gray, black, ice blue, dark blue, white, or a really dark [almost black] gray. With any type of shoe.

[x][][ Boys Winter Uniform Description ][][x]

The uniforms top half was the same as the girls, along with black, gray, or dark [almost black] blue slacks. And any type of shoe.

Amu was wearing the black blouse, with the white sweater, the ice blue tie, the mid-thigh skirt and the thigh high gray socks and her signature boots with neon pink laces. Along with her Shugo Chara egg pouch. Her hair was half up half down with the up half really high up held up with a dark blue "x" clip.

Tynori was wearing the black blouse, with the white sweater, and the ice blue tie. [remember that "Tynori Flare" I was talking about] Along with the boys uniform gray slacks and ice blue high heels, that she hated to admit were KILLING her feet. Her hair was up in twin tails.

Tynori was as tall as Amu but a bigger bust and rump. She had white shimmering hair with a noticeable amount of black and blue strands of hair, that weren't died in down to her rump. Her eyes were pale teal. She was tannish but not to a extreme point.

**{ I WILL DRAW PICTURES OF THEM SO DON'T GET-YOUR-PANTIES-ALL-UP-INA-BUNCH `.0}**

"AMU-CHAN!" yelled a loud voice. _SLAM! _A chara broke down the door, her name was Eko she had cat ears and a black rose pendent around her neck along with punk maid sort-of outfit her eyes where bright purple, and here hair was a darker shade of purple. The little chara glomped Amu. " I missed you!" she said with a teary face, " I missed you to Eko." said Amu trying not to giggle to much.

The pinkette notice Tynori had bags with her, "What are the bags for Tynori Usiwa?" her voice stingy with curiosity, "Amu… Honey-bunch… THEY HAVE LIVE IN DORMS!" Tynori steamed bantering at the golden eyed girl staring at her.

"CRAP-APPLES! I have to pack my bags! COME ON PLEASE HELP ME!" Amu whined, "Fine, fine don't die about it. Eko, Tenna, get Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia to help us pack the bags." she said as she strolled in and sat wit Amu on her bed.

"Come on you're the "cool and spicy" Amu Hinamori! Don't be such a spaz!" Amu looked at Tynori in a What-you-talking-'bout-Willis sorta way, "Like you should talk! Don't you remember Tadase birthday party last year?" said Amu in a mocking sort of way. " Lets not revisit that memory, he still doesn't look at me the same!"

The two pals giggled until they busted out into a full out belly laugh. "YEAH! WERE DONE!" shouted Ran as she floated around the room.

Amu checked her watch "OH MY GOSH! Look at the time we have to go, or we'll be late for the opening ceremony!" Both of the girls raced out of the house "BYE MOM BYE DAD BYE AMI!" both of the girls yelled. [Tynori is like family because she's over every day so she just calls them mom and dad and Ami without honorifics].

Tynori took out her skates board out of her bag and put her heels in the bag. Amu did the same thing. "Race?" asked Amu "Oh your on Hinamori!" retorted Tynori. And with that they raced off to school with there charas faithfully following behind.

[x][][ .~. At School .~. ][][x]

Amu and Tynori now had their poker faces on. "Cool and Spicy" Amu and "Icy Hot" Tynori. The two best friends were strolling down the walk-way Amu with her bag over her shoulder and Tynori with her left hand in her pocket and her right on her hip while holding her bag.

Everyone was gaping at them, Tynori stop on a dime "What the _HELL _are all of you staring at? TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" and right on queue everyone took out their phone and snapped photos of the girls. But one voice rose over the crowd "Ho, ho, ho, you think your all that? Well you got another think coming, first-years!"

This really pissed Tynori off and Amu wasn't to happy either "Who ever said that COME OUT! I dare ya!" and out stepped a red hair bimbo Saaya Yamabuki, and she had what looked like toilet paper sticking out of her blouse, which by the way was unbuttoned WAY to far down. The two walked over to the shank, Amu had a glare while Tynori was sporting and evil grin, "So _you_ must be the slut." said Tynori in a taunting tone with a hidden meaning behind it that said _'Bring it on, I'll make your life hell' _

"Well at least _I _have a _true blue rack_ unlike," Saaya pointed at Amu "_that _washboard!" On Amu was PISSED and I mean PISSED, she walked up to Saaya "Well… at least I don't have a chest cold." she said with and icy over-tone while she pulled out the toilet paper. "So much for that so called 'true blue rack'.". Tynori remarked to Saaya.

Amu walked off pissed, while Tynori said a harsh good-bye in commemoration for her scared comrade, "Bitch, don't screw with us again, and keep your fat ass shut! Or next time I'll deal with you, and we won't be using words… Janna 3." She spoke with an icy air around her and her eye shot daggers into Saaya.

By this time Amu was already in the school waiting for Tynori at the Main Hall. "IKUTO!" Saaya screamed at the top of her lungs. Ikuto came strolling in as sly as a cat, "I heard, I guess were over, Siaye"

"It's SAAYA! WAHHH!" she ran off crying, "But you…" he strolled up to Tynori, and snaked his arms around her "… I could make mine." Tynori put on the iciest smile she could, and kneed him in the place guys should never be kneed. He automatically let go and said "its NOT over."

Tynori walked into the Main Hall looking for Amu, She saw Amu with Tasade '_she's mine, my Amu MINE, MINE, MINE!'_ she though she walk straight up to them "Hey Tadase… Hey Amu! Ummm… we have to go in before the speech starts!" she said. "Hello Usiwa-chan. I was just telling Amu-" "I'm sorry but I have no time to listen to your _interesting_ story. But me and MY best friend have to leave!" Tynori ran off before Tadase could spew any more nonsense.

"HEY! We were _TALKING! _Remember _I_ _like him!_" Amu yelled at Tynori. She pull the pinkette in to the washroom "Amu, sweetie I'm telling you, _HE IS GAY_! Not like I normal gay person. He's a _closet gay! _If he was open about it I WOULD LOVE HIM!" Tynori yell at her.

Amu couldn't help but laugh because of her friends straight forwardness. "Tynori, have I EVER told you I LOVE you?" asked Amu while bursting into fits of laughter. "Yes, why yes you have."

After the whole fit of giggles they share they with each other. They when back into the Main Hall. "Attention, attention all!" the speaker form all sides of the walls made Tynori flinch a little and Amu jumped but not enough for people to notice. "The speech is about to be given by the vice president of the school".

"Why hello there, students, teachers, and faculty. I am Kairi Sanjou, the vice president of the school, I am going to inform all of you the new changes and rules to the school, some of you may not agree but this is what we came up with, but that… well that's just too bad!" he paused Amu guessed it was for laughter, the thing is that's no one laugh. "Well to tell you all the rules we have Yaya Yuuki." he handed the microphone over a young looking girl with chestnut hair in twin tails, shoulder length. "Hi! I'm Yaya Yuuki and I like candy! Although I'm only a freshman, but since I am an all A+ student I got this position! I'm here to tell you about the new changes that are coming this year!"

"Number ONE, starting this year we are going to have coed dorms," all of the guys shouted for joy "and please! NO SEX! Or sexual activity. SO guys COVER UP!" said spouted trying not to gag on the word 'sex' "COME ON YAYA YOUR NO FUN" yelled a guy from the audience "Also we are trying to give students more freedom, to roam around campus which lead me to Number TWO, we are allowing the students to stay out of campus until 9:00 and lights out is 1:00 but only on weekends! The last thing to say is that dorm room lists are posted to the wall on the left," every one when to there own left, "NOT YOUR LEFT MY LEFT!" every one changed sides.

[][x][ .~ Amu's P.O.V ~.][x][]

I frantically looked for my name on the list but of course I maintained my "cool and spicy" poker face.

_Heshi Yuuki -109_

_Highia Shira -203_

_Hiroto Pai - 204 _

_Hinamori Amu - 405_

Okay I have room 405, really hope Tynoir has the same room as me! "Oi," there she is right on queue "Amu what room did you get?" "I got 405, you?" I retorted "Me too" she said trying to hide her excitement in her voice. "Let's go get our keys" I said. '_I am so excited I can wait until we see our room! I think its on the fourth floor!' _I though.

We strolled over to the counter to get our keys. The keys were little swipe cards they looked like credit cards. They came in several different colors black, dark blue, teal, hot pink, ice blue, violet, red, white, green, light green, yellow, and so many other colors, man our school must be loaded!

I got hot pink, Tynori got black.

[][x][ .~ Normal P.O.V ~. ][x][]

Tynoir and Amu were really happy about get the same room. "Oi, Amu lets go to _our _room!" said Tynori. The two best friends practically raced to there room, it was on the fourth floor, "This is were the best rooms are!" screeched Tynori "We're so lucky!"

They went to there into there room and gaped at the size it look like a suite right out of a hotel, it had three beds and they were the first one in there, and first come first serve. There was one big bed right when you open the door, it was big enough to fit two people.

Tynori and Amu ran to it. "I WANT THIS ONE!" the two shouted at the same time. "We'll I guess it's decided we'll share this one!" Amu said proud of what she thought of. "Sounds good to me!" said Tynori still ecstatic that she got the same room as her best friend.

Then the two girls started playfully pushing each other, then it became a wrestling match, the charas were cheering for them. Then the door opened…

Tynori's face went pale "Ikuto, was it?", "Got that right doll face." Then the door open again "Oi, Ikuto to years in a-" he stop dead sentence to see Tynori and Amu, Amu being pinned down and Tynori with a scowl on her face looking up at Ikuto. "Are these are roommates?" asked the green eyed, auburn haired boy asked. "Yeah, these are them, Kukai."

[x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][]

Seku: AHH! five pages that really good for the first Chappie!

Ikuto: Chappie? Really now?

Amu: Shut up Ikuto! No one asked you!

Yaya: Yaya wants candy!

Seku: I'll share mine with you Yaya!

Yaya: YAY! Yaya loves Seku!

Tynori: Please for the sake of life PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!

Seku: If I get at least three reviews I'll continue the story!


	2. At the Mall

Seku: Heeyla! It's moi again! The SECOND CHAPPIE OF MACILACE ACADEMY took me forever! Oh yeah and forgot to say all there bags were under there beds they'll put there things together later.

Ikuto: Woopdy Friggin' do.

Amu: Why are you such an ass?

Ikuto: Why do you have pink hair?

Amu: … jerk off…

Ikuto: Wanna help? *wink*

Amu: *passes out*

Seku: PLEASE TELL THE READERS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT EVER IN THIS STORY! Please!

Ikuto: fine I would never do THAT. Never ever never!

Tynori: Sekushiineko-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara! BUT she does own me and my charas!

[x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][]

[x][][ .~. Recap .~. ][][x]

Tynori's face went pale "Ikuto, was it?", "Got that right doll face." Then the door open again "Oi, Ikuto this is the sec-" he stop dead sentence to see Tynori and Amu, Amu being pinned down and Tynori with a scowl on her face looking up at Ikuto. "Are these our roommates?" asked the green eyed, auburn haired boy asked. "Yeah, these are them, Kukai."

[x][][ .~. End of Recap .~. ][][x]

Tynori got up and walked towards, Ikuto "Out of ALL of the people I had to get roomed with I get roomed with YOU." Amu came running over to her comrades side "So you know this, guy?" she asked "What about that guy?" she motioned to Kukai.

"Nah, I have no clue who _he_ is, but if he's friends with _him_," she looked in disgust at Ikuto "then I already don't like him."

"If you think that I'm going to 'get along' with you in ANY way, shape, or form, you've got another thing commin'." Kukai stared at her, dumbfounded at this girl standing before him, he didn't think any one, let alone a GIRL, would talk to Ikuto Tsukiyomi like the way this girl was talking to him. " And what are your names ladies, mine Kukai Souma?" asked Kukai trying to flirt "heh." is the only thing that came from Tynori's face. Tenna Flew out of nowhere and said "That's Usiwa Tynori," gesturing towards her master "and this is Hinamori Amu" she said while floating towards Amu.

"WOW! You girls have charas to!" Kukai said acting like a puppy with a bone "SO DO WE!" A chara with light green hair came out and said "Oi, I'm Daichi! Nice to meet ya!". Then a sleep looking blue haired golden eyed cat chara float to Amu "I'm Yoru, and it's time for my cat nap; then I'll play with ya. ~Nya".

"Who are these cuties?" asked Daichi. A chara with flaming orange hair and reddish-pink eyes with a yellow rose pendent, in a frilly yellow outfit and teddy bear ears came up to Daichi "Pleasure to meet you, I am Tenna. I speak my mind a lot."

"Pleasure is all mine" responded Daichi with a sweet undertone.

A little pink headed chara in a cheer leading suit came up to him "Hiya! I'm Ran! And I love sports!" "Me to!" he said with a goofy smile and a thumbs up in approval.

Next a blonde chara with green eyes and cooking outfit on came to him " It's so nice to meet some new, I'm Suu and cooking I my favorite thing!" "Awesome, I love food!".

An orange haired chara with golden eyes

After that there was a chara with blue hair and eyes to match with a sketch pad in her arms "Hello, I'm Miki! Drawing is my specialty!".

And lastly there was a cat chara with cat ears and a black rose pendent around her neck along with punk maid sort of outfit her eyes where bright purple, and here hair was a darker shade of purple, "HOLA! I'm Eko! I love passion and romance!" Daichi was blushing a little, "It's really nice to meet you, ummm… I like your necklace." he said trying to hide his awkwardness at the moment.

"And lastly, this is my unhatched Chara Egg." Tynori held up an ice blue egg that faded into black at the top and bottom, on it there was a depiction of a fully black rose with visible thorns.

Amu was really surprised 'Tynori is only nice to me and MY family!' , so surprised that she said "Tynori, why are you being so nice?" "Oi, it's What-His-Face-Is chara, NOT him." She smirked at her remark.

'This girl could be really interesting' Kukai smirked right back a her. "Well we just came to tell you that were going to a party and that we don't have school this whole week so we can get used to 'coed' dorms, so you can get out of those uniforms." spouted Ikuto. " Janna."

"Hey, he said you can change so change!" remarked Kukai, his cocky attitude really pissed of the two girls. "Character Change: Playful Kitten" said Eko. Tynori's cat ears and cat tail popped up, the only two words uttered from Amu were "OH," and "SHIT" she knew something bad was going to happen.

"As you wish _master_…" Tynori said in a seductive tone. She walked up to Kukai, like if that wasn't enough, she grabbed her sweater, "can you" she fiddled with it "help me, Kukai?", he had a surprised expression on his face. She grabbed hold of the sweater, and pulled it off slowly and _seductively_. She put it on Kukai's head " Oooppsy.." she took his hands and looked down "If your not going to help me…" she looked up, with determined eyes, "… I'll just _make_ you help me."

[x][][ .~. Kukai's P.O.V .~. ][][x]

Oh my God. This had some serious seductive tactics!

I felt blood rush to my face. I've never blush before in my life! And I've been with _A LOT_ of girls. I was so stunned I couldn't move.

She started making my hands move to loosen the tie.

She pushed up against me. _Wow it feels amazing!_

Finally without noticing I started to take off her tie.

I finally realized right after I completely took it off. She pointed at her button "Do with me as you please, …… _Master._"

Oh my God, I love that "Master" thing is so freaking hot!

She backed up with her hands still grasping my hands, _BAM! _

_Oww… What the hell was that?_ I was down on the ground still really confused, but I felt something soft and squishy.

I suddenly got very warm I raised myself a little to see what I was on. I saw pissed silver haired girl laying beneath me.

She was bright red, "GET THE FRIGG OFF OF ME!"

[x][][ .~. Normal P.O.V .~. ][][x]

Kukai immediately got up, and backed away, "Look you're the one who came on to ME!" explained Kukai. Ikuto and Amu were to dumbfounded to speak. Kukai just walked to his bed. [which was the one to the right of the door]. Ikuto just walked over to his bed.

Amu ran over to Tynori "You okay?" "J-ju-st, l-let m-me cl-a-am dow-w-wn" said Tynori with an unreadable expression, she finally stood up after five minutes of Amu hugging her like two children do when one of them gets hurt.

Eko was crying in the corner, "I DI-DIDN'T MEAN TO! I W-WAS JUST TRYING TO H-HELPPPPPPPP!" Daichi flew over to her "Are you okay?", "DAICHI! Over here now!" yelled Kukai as he blasted his i-pod. "Sorry Eko-chan, I have too go I hope you feel better soon. Janna." he said as he floated over to his extremely pissed-off master.

Tynori walked over to Eko's egg "Eko come on out, it's okay." The egg didn't move. "Eko, you know I'm not all that patience…"she waited some more. "That's _IT_!" She open the egg but only to find a love struck chara laying inside it with a dazed look upon her face.

"Is she going to be okay~ Desu?" asked Suu, "She looks like she's in love with Daichi." stated Tenna, this one statement made the purple haired chara jumped up "NU-HUH!" shouted Eko even more flustered than she was before. "Now you just sound like an imbecile, Eko." snapped Tenna.

"WHAT EVER!" yelled Eko. Tynori held the little chara in her hands, "Eko, clam down, okay? You know how Tenna gets a times." She said in a sweet soothing tone as she held a caring smile on her face. "O… Okay." said Eko.

Ran flew over to Amu, "Let's go to the mall!" shouted a cheerful, Ran. "Oi, Tynori wanna go to the mall?" asked Amu, "Why?", " 'Coz, the blue haired dude said something about a party. And I kinda wanna go.., So can we?" explained Amu, "Sure" said Tynori. All of the charas cheered including Yoru.

"Oi, neko why are you cheering?" asked Amu. " 'Coz I'm all done napping and I wanna come." said Yoru. "Yoru, want are you bothering Amu for?" Ikuto said plainly. "Sorry, what's your name again, and I believe you forgot the _honorifics._" said Amu in a pissed off manner. "It's," he walked up to her, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, don't forget it." he was so close that there noses were touching.

"B-Back off! Tsukiyomi" stuttered Amu. "Well, what ever let's go to the mall." said Ikuto. "Who said _you_ were coming?" asked Amu, emphasizing the you. "_I_ said _I_ was coming, so lets go." he grabbed Amu's and Tynori's hands and with a sudden jerk pulled them along while walking, and the charas racing after them.

Seeing this Kukai got up, a little less flustered then before, and looked at the heart broken Daichi, "Aww, come on Daichi let's go with them." this immensely cheered him up. Daichi was practically out the door before Kukai "Hahahaha! Wait up guys!"

Eventually Kukai and Daichi caught up with them but they were in the elevator, and boy was there a bad aura coming from this group. Yoru was getting really creped out, and he HAD to break the silence, "SO HOW'S THE WEATHER?" Yoru yelled out of the blue. Amu and Tynori were trying really hard to contain there laughter, and they just couldn't hold it anymore "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The girls burst into laughter. The two guys turned around, and were dumbfounded at what there were seeing, they were see the _kind, open, funloving _side of the girls, if there is a such thing.

Ikuto stared at the pink haired girl, she was holding her stomach so tight that he thought she burst. She had her back to him, she started backing up, right into Ikuto, with her side splitting. She backed up into something warm and soft, but she didn't mind it much, that is until she felt an arm snake around her waist and the laughing girl closer than she already was .

Tynori was to busy laughing to notice and all of the charas were chatting up a storm about cupcakes and muffins. Kukai was laughing in the corner over Tynori literally 'rotfl' on the evevator floor. _Ding. _A really plump person came on with tiny eyes and a half shirt on nobody was really sure if it was a he or a she.

This made all of they teens to stop laughing and Tynori to get up of the floor and back into the corner. Appalled by the plum person wearing a belly shirt, Amu turn around right into Ikutos chest.

[x][][ .~. Amu's P.O.V .~. ][][x]

'Wow did this guy have some abs or _what?' _I though to myself. He smelt like the ocean, misty and soothing. It made me melt into his arms and blush really hard. _Squeeze._ Ikuto squeezed me, but right now I didn't mind. _Wait._ He's a playboy, a _playboy_ and he trying to make _me_ one of _his _TROPHIES!

Simply won't let him! How dare he! To violate girls like that! I looked up at him with hatred filled eyes, "What the hell is your _problem_?" I asked him. "Well, I want _you_ and I get _EVERYTHING _I want." he put it simply. I pushed him away, "_I _am NOT some prize to be taken!".

"You say that now, but we'll see." he said in a seductive tone, which only made me blush even more. _Ding._ "Oi, Amu lets go it our floor." said Tynori seeing that I was in quite a pinch and trying to help me out of it.

We all got off the elevator charas and us teens, leaving the porky person behind.

[x][][ .~. Normal P.O.V .~. ][][x]

They all got out, and almost off campus, Amu took Tynori's hand and stormed off, leaving the two playboys to 'talk' "Let's make this new school year interesting." said Ikuto, "How so, my good friend?" inquired Kukai.

"I do believe that we should try to seduce the girls in our dorm, I get the pinkette." said Ikuto excitedly "Whatever dude, the neko girl _intrigues _me." he said slyly.

"Who ever loses has to obey the other for the rest of their lives, sound good?", "You got yourself a bet." said Kukai finally finishing off the statement.

[x][][ .~. At the Mall .~. ][][x]

"So girls where do we go first?" asked Ikuto. "Spencer's!" yelled Amu, "Hot Topic!" retorted Tynori.

"Spencer's!".

"Hot Topic!".

"Spencer's!".

"Hot Topic!".

"Okay, okay girls how about you both go to the store you wanna go to." proposed Kukai. "But then rapists might pick us up! I mean _look _at us." said Amu "Awww.. you'll let us look but not touch, your such a tease _Amu._" Amu blushed, and tried to hide her face, which didn't work at all by the way.

"Alright, we can split up, I'll take Tynori and Amu can go with Ikuto and in thirty minute we'll meet up in the food court, that sound good?" said Kukai. "I for one, second that notion." said Ikuto in a nonchalant voice, "Okay lets move." the guys grabbed their 'partner' and ran off in opposite directions of the mall before the girl could say any thing.

Ikuto dragged Amu all the way to "Spencer's".

"What the hell, Tsukiyomi?" Amu ranted "You frigging take me away from my _best frie-" _Something caught Ikuto's eye "HEY! I was talking to you!" Amu scolded him. "Hey, whats your type of style?" asked Ikuto with extreme curiosity tingling in his voice. "I like punk, or Goth maybe, I really like the color pink, mostly hot pink." she stated completely forgetting about what happened just a few moments ago.

"You do know mostly all the stuff in here is _lingerie_, right?" asked Ikuto, "Of course and when packing my stuff I forgot my pajamas," she said with a blush, she'd never been here with a boy before, "so I need pajamas…".

"Oi, you said you like hot pink right?" he said with a smirk planted on his face, "Yeah I love that color!" she answered, "Why?". "Oh well, I found something in hot pink you might like…" he held up a play boy lace-up corset with hot pink ribbons and a black body. "OH MY GOD, I SHOULD SLAP YOU!" her scream could be hear form all over.

[x][][ .~. At Hot Topic.~. ][][x]

"Oi, brown head," said Tynori "The name Souma Kukai", "Okay, okay … Souma what kind of party is this?" questioned Tynori. "Well… its sort of a get together with Upperclassmen and only a couple first-years, so consider yourself lucky."

"Whatever, should I wear a dress, a tank top, a tee, --- help me out here Souma!" said Tynori getting a little annoyed. "Well it's not formal, so you should wear something that's causal. "Okay I'm done, jus let me try it on."

Tynori came out of the dressing room with a white invader zim tank top on that had a picture of Gir eating a taco and in the background as the same color green as Gir's dog suit but a bit paler it says 'TACO' over and over again.

For bottoms she had a simple black pleaded skirt with a silver chain hanging down form it.

For accessories she was wearing a slap on Gir bracelet, and a 'MCR' support band on her wrists. Her socks were knee high converse looking socks that were neon green, and her shoes were black flats, that said "ROCK" on one shoe and "ROLL" on the other.

"Sooo… How does it look?" asked Tynori eagerly waiting for an answer, "Y-you look, like a Gir goddess." he said slightly blushing.

"Okay I'll get it!" Tynori said happily as she got changed and checked out. "Wow.." Kukai whispered under his breath.

[x][][ Back at Spencer's ][][x]

Amu was breathing heavily " Ikuto do you have even ONE cell in you that isn't PERVERTED!", Ikuto was down on the ground hold his--- you-know-what. "Do you aim or something? 'Cause you hit PERFECTLY, ya know!" shouted a very pissed off playboy.

Amu was looking threw the clothes, she found something absolutely _her._ She went to go try it on. Ikuto's pain mostly went away in his 'area', he went to go sit and wait for Amu to show him her hopefully _sexy_ outfit.

Amu came out wearing a hot pink plaid mini skirt with black lace at the bottom and a black tank top and on the right shoulder there were three pinned on bows, with a stripped hot pink and black tie that was loosened.

For shoes she wore black combat boots and pink knees highs that only showed a tad bit.

For Accessories she had stripped pink and black fingerless gloves that only touched up to the wrist with a black bow at the very end of the glove.

"You look, what the word… oh yeah HOT." said Ikuto, "Thanks Tsukiyomi, I'm gonna go buy it, Janna." as she walked back into the changing room, Ikuto strolled in to the room she was changing in "AHH! Get the frigg out Tsukiyomi!" He pinned her against the wall, as if the changing room wasn't already cramped enough "When I said you were hot, It meant 'I want you' and didn't I tell you I _GET _what I want!" he spouted "And like I said IM NOT A PRIZE TO BE TAKEN! SO GET OFF!" she kicked him out of the changing room and locked the door.

She couldn't even think her heart was beating so fast. So she just took off her clothes and changed into her old clothes and checked out leaving Ikuto alone to sulk.

As Amu walked into the food court she felt a presents next to her, she looked over and saw Ikuto. "Get the hell away from me, what right do you have attacking a girl in changing room, YOU BETTER THANK GOD I WAS FULLY CLOTHED!" she shouted at him. " Yeah, yeah whatever Amu." Amu just ignored what he said she ignored every bit of him.

They meant up with Tynori and Kukai, at the food court, them facing away form each other like always. "Oi, Tynori I'm not hungry lets just go." said Amu "Sure," she and Amu walked up to each other, "tell me what happened at the dorm, Okay?" Amu just nodded in agreement.

Ikuto and Kukai just followed behind the whole time replaying the events that happened in the mall in their heads.

The charas were following closely behind.

[x][][ Back At the Dorm ][][x]

Amu told Tynori everything from beginning to end of what happened in Spencer's. "Come on Amu, lets get ready for the party." said Tynori "Okay." said Amu sadly. "Oi, Ikuto what time does the party start?" asked Amu. "Around eightish it ends at like two in the morning." he answered. Amu walked into the bathroom, as soon as the door closed Tynori went up to Ikuto and slapped him in the face, and simply walked to the bathroom.

Ikuto was dumbfounded and Kukai just stared. "Dude what did you do? She seemed pissed." asked Kukai "I'll tell you later, Kukai."

Amu and Tynori walked out of the bathroom and complimented each others outfits. Tynori's hair was in twin tails and Amu's hair was down with her two pink "x" clips in her hair both on the left side.

"Are you ready to party girls?" asked Kukai, "Yup!" said Amu popping the "p". They walk off too the party what wonders are awaiting them?

[][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x]

Seku: AHHHHHH! Lots and lots of words…

Amu: Yes lots and lots,

Ikuto: I think she out of things to write about so R&R! she wants at least 2 review, or she'll die.

Seku & Amu: Lots and lots…. *mumbling*


	3. Poor Kukai?

Seku: WAHHH! It took me sooo long to find a good plot line for this chappie! *cries tears of joy* but… BUT I FOUND MY IDEAS! They were behind the couch! X3

Amu: Oh dear Lord, Help you!

Ikuto: I'm siding with Amu.

Tadase: I too will si- *gets thrown out by Tynori*

Tynori: BE OPEN ABOUT YOUR GAYNESS!

Amu: Tynori? Your like never in the intro! For this special moment you should do the disclaimer!

Tynori: Really! I'm so touched! Should I Seku?

Seku: Go for it!

Tynori: Sekushiineko-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki!, or Shugo Chara Doki Doki.

Seku: WAHHH! It took me sooo long to find a good plot line for this chappie! *cries tears of joy* but… BUT I FOUND MY IDEAS! They were behind the couch! X3

Amu: Oh dear Lord, Help you!

Ikuto: I'm siding with Amu.

Tadase: I too will si- *gets thrown out by Tynori*

Tynori: BE OPEN ABOUT YOUR GAYNESS!

Amu: Tynori? Your like never in the intro! For this special moment you should do the disclaimer!

Tynori: Really! I'm so touched! Should I Seku?

Seku: Go for it!

Tynori: Sekushiineko-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki!, or Shugo Chara Doki Doki.

[][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x]

[x][][ Recap ][][x]

"Are you ready to party girls?" asked Kukai, "Yup!" said Amu popping the "p". They walk off to the party what wonders are awaiting them?

[x][][ End of Recap ][][x]

Amu was still immensely pissed off at Ikuto.

Ikuto was standing next to her on the other side of her was Tynori, next to her was Kukai.

"This way!" said Kukai he took Tynori's hand, "No man it's this way!" retorted Ikuto, he grabbed Amu's hand. _Slap. _Amu used her other hand to slap Ikuto, "Don't touch me with you dirty disgusting hands!" she spoke loudly and her words were filled with hate. Tynori grabbed her hand, and they at ended up going Kukai's way.

Ikuto had a red mark across his face, '_I'm gonna make that bish pay for what she did to me flawless, handsome face!'_ thought Ikuto.

They finally arrived at the party.

The two girls started in awe a this party, there was a smoke machine, and lasers, and **Slave 4 u** by Brittney Spears was playing.

A boy with waist length purple hair, came up to them, "Hey, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, nice to meet you ladies, I'm the host of this party, therefore both of you lovely ladies owe me a dance.", "Oi, Nagi," Kukai said menacingly "this is Tynori," he mouthed the word 'mine' "and this is Amu." then he pointed at Ikuto.

Nagi took Amu and Tynori's hands "Come on girls, lets have some fun."

Nagi stopped in the middle of the dance floor,

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen.  
_

Nagi started swaying to the beat, Amu and her bud started at him.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
_

Nagi grabbed their hands tighter, and spun them around, Tynori opened up a little, and started dancing, so that was a sign for Amu to dance to.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
_

Meanwhile Kukai was gaping at Tynori, same with Ikuto for Amu.

_Get it get it, get it get it (whoooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)(do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)(this feels good)_

Ikuto walked over to Amu, and took her hand, Amu actually excepted, _'wow, I guess Amu is really having a good time,' _Tynori was happy for her friend, she didn't like Ikuto but he was better then, that _closet gay.._ _  
__  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

And at that, a guy bumped into Tynori and pushed her down, "What the Hell!" she yelled. A boy with raven black hair with a red streak in the front, and pericing emerald green eyes, stood before her, "YO! You okay?" he gave her his hand, Tynori was hesitated to take it. Kukai was in the background staring envoiusly at the two.

_What's practical is logical. what the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.  
_

She stood up, "I'm Arata, you are, I would remember such a pretty face," Tynori blush, _'w-what is this, I'm blushing?' _"I'm Tynori."

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

"Wanna Dance, Nori- tan?" he asked, "Nori-tan?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter. "Yeah, like your nickname?" he asked as they started dancing. "Not. At. All." They both started laughing. __

Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me,  
(are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name and age.  
(lets go)  


Amu was having the time of her life dancing, she didn't even noticed _who _she was dancing with. Ikuto snaked his hands around her waist. Her eyes went big, finally noticing who she was dancing with.

_(like that)  
(you like it)  
(now watch me)  
_

"Ikuto when did I start dancing with you?" she was boring holes into his eyes, "I-"

_Get it get it, ge-_

The music stopped, and the lights turned of, both of the girls where terrified of the dark. Amu latched on to Ikuto, "So you like me that much?", Amu didn't move, actually she was shaking. Tynori grabbed hold of Arata "Afraid of the dark?" , "Just a lot." replied Tynori in a cocky tone.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" a flash light was raised, "AS YOU KNOW THE LIGHTS HAVE JUST WHEN OUT!" this was the voice of the student body president, Yaya. "PLEASE COME TOWARDS THE WAY OF THE FLASHLIGHT!", Tynori didn't move, "Amu.." she whispered, "Huh?" Arata questioned, "Amu! I have to get Amu!" Tynori grabbed her phone for her pocket in her skirt. She had Amu at the top of her contacts, but she was on speed dial "1" anyway.

_I'm sitting in a room- _

_Made up of only-_

"I hear her!" Tynori shouted, she ran towards the Paramore song, Arata following behind. "Amu!", she yelled "AMU!".

Amu snapped out of her gaze, "Tynori!" she screamed "TYNORI!" this time she helded on to Ikuto tighter, he tried his best to comfort her, but he never truly "comforted a girl", unless it was kissing and touching, things along those lines. So he just kinda, held her close.

Tynori came running threw the crowd,"AMU! Thank God I found you!". The two girls hugged, you know like one of those "running-movie-hugs". At that time Arata caught up, "Wow Nori-tan you ran fast," he said inbetween breaths. "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him, Arata just snickered.

Amu and Tynori left, with of course Arata following behind, "I wondAer where Ikuto went?" inquired Amu. "I wonder where the charas are?" Tynori said forgetting about Renji. "Huh?" asked Arata, "Shit.." Tynori murmured under her breath. "Look, umm, Arata-kun, we have to go back to our dorm." "Okay i'll see you later _Nori-tan" _ the way he said it make her blush.

[][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x]

The two gal-pals walked to their dorms, they knocked on the door, and Kukai to the door, "Hiya hottie," Kukai was sliring his words, and staring with lust filled eyes directly at Tynori. "Or should I say Nori-tan," he grabbed her and pulled her into the dorm, Amu chased after her. Ikuto grabbed, Amu, "Hi honey,".

Tynori tried to break away, but his grip was to strong, "Wanna drink?" it was a question but was said as a statement. "No!" she retorted, he was now behind her. He put his head on her chin, "Drink." he whispered, "Fine but only if its a game."

"Oh your on."

[][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x][][x]

Seku: Well this took long enough...

Amu: DEAR GOD!

Ikuto: Once again with her

Tadase: I am to-

Tynori: Jezz just SHUDDUP!

Seku: Well I need a Drinking game so if you could help a suster out here? And I knew it took long. But I need a new battery for my laptop so thats why I was being STUPID. WAHH! Peaceee! Leave your ideas in the comments.


End file.
